Los Reyes del Infierno
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: [8x13] Kai Parker tiene una reunión muy importante esta noche. Una reunión para poner en marcha el plan acordado en un trato hecho... en 1994. El plan que no solo acabará con todos su problemas, sino que le dará lo que siempre ha deseado.


Y aquí vengo con otro one-shot Bonkai. ¿Alguien está sorprendido? Yo no. La vuelta de Kai me ha afectado mucho. No he estado escuchando nada en particular con esta canción, solo Bruno Mars y Pentatonix en general.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 885.

* * *

 **LOS REYES DEL INFIERNO**

Kai Parker llegó a su destino cuatro minutos y medio tarde. Su tardanza estaba justificada. No esperaba aquel ataque de debilidad que había tenido en el Grill, mientras que él y Damon charlaban. Aquello había hecho que sus planes se ralentizaran. Pero daba igual. Ella lo perdonaría. ¿No?

Entró a la casa por la puerta de atrás. Ninguno de ellos se había molestado en forzar la delantera; demasiado riesgo de ser descubiertos, pues no habían elegido una casa alejada, sino una en medio de la zona residencial de Mystic Falls. Tras un largo proceso de deliberación, habían llegado a la conclusión de que el mejor modo de ocultarse sería precisamente a plena vista. Y hasta ahora, les había ido muy bien. Claro que aquella era su primera reunión en aquel lugar.

Ella lo esperaba sentada en la mesa del comedor. No había sillas, por lo que Kai se había molestado en traer unas que había robado de una tienda de muebles. Ella no las había usado. Aquel era su modo de mostrarle que no eran amigos, que si trabajaban juntos era porque buscaban un mismo objetivo. Quería mostrarle que lo odiaba. _Bueno_ , se dijo Kai, _no es como si yo pensara distinto_.

−Llegas tarde.

−Lo siento. Casi me muero por el camino.

Bonnie Bennett sonrió, sin duda imaginando su muerte con gran detalle. Kai cogió una de las sillas y se sentó justo frente a ella. Tal y como estaban, tenía una vista magnífica de las piernas apenas cubiertas por el vestido que llevaba. La chica cruzó las piernas, distrayéndolo todavía más, pero no había ido allí a perder el tiempo haciendo que Kai perdiera el control.

−¿Dónde está?

−A salvo –contestó Kai, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. Elena Gilbert. Kai nunca había comprendido qué había visto todo el mundo en ella, pero por lo visto había sido suficiente para que todos en Mystic Falls perdieran el culo por ella. Incluso Bonnie. _Sobre todo_ Bonnie−. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto dónde esté? Siempre va a estar a salvo. Todos morirían antes de dejar que le pasara algo.

−Es parte del trato, Kai.

El trato. El maldito trato que habían acordado ambos antes de que Kai se marchara del mundo prisión, habiendo dejado a Bonnie malherida pero viva. El maldito trato que lo traía de cabeza desde que tanto él como Bonnie estaban de vuelta en el presente. Incluso después de morir, Kai tenía que cumplir con su parte del trato. Aquellas habían sido las condiciones. Lo bueno era que él también estaba disfrutando con el trato. Al fin y al cabo, Bonnie le estaba pagando muy bien.

Kai agarró a Bonnie por uno de sus tobillos y tiró de su pierna hasta que estuvo sobre su hombro. Desde su posición, Kai pudo ver las braguitas de Bonnie, pero en aquel momento no les prestó atención; había algo más importante. Acariciando suavemente su pierna, fue subiéndole el vestido hasta que toda su pierna estuvo descubierta. Y entonces, tras darle un suave en el interior del muslo, le clavó los dientes y bebió.

Había algo distinto en beber de un brujo para Kai. Algo mágico, nunca mejor dicho, en beber sangre mientras que absorbía lentamente parte de su magia. Y es que, aunque Bonnie no pudiera usar su magia, había en ella todavía resquicios de la poderosa bruja que había sido. Y a Kai le encantaba tanto robarle como darle magia. Y sabía que a ella también le encantaba. Los colmillos en su piel, la magia fluyendo entre ellos, la sensación de completa satisfacción que sentía cuando Kai finalmente terminaba de alimentarse…

Kai se alimentó lentamente, cuidando de no hacerle más daño del necesario a la chica, y mientras se entretuvo recorriendo sus dos piernas con las manos en lentas caricias que incendiaron a Bonnie, hasta el punto de querer ceder. Hasta decirle a Kai que la follara en aquel mismo instante.

Pero no lo hizo. Porque aquello era lo único que le quedaba. Le daba su sangre, le daba su magia… Si le diera su cuerpo, no solo perdería su dignidad (la poca que le quedaba tras ofrecerle su sangre y su magia a un asesino sociópata que la había herido en varias ocasiones), sino también el trato, porque no sería capaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos sin querer huir de él. O matarlo. Ambas opciones aniquilarían el trato por completo.

Así que la chica se apartó del agarre del híbrido y se levantó. Se sentía algo débil, por lo que aceptó sin dudar la mano que Kai le tendía. El chico le acompañó hasta el salón, donde Bonnie se tumbó en el sofá. Kai se sentó a su lado y colocó las piernas de la bruja sobre su regazo.

−¿Has hecho lo que acordamos? –preguntó Kai. Bonnie asintió ligeramente con la cabeza−. Entonces ya lo tenemos todo. Cade sabe que estoy aquí. Damon está… fuera de servicio. Y nosotros estamos a salvo. ¿Estás preparada para matar al Diablo?

Bonnie sonrió, pero cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el sofá.

−Todavía no. Déjame descansar un rato.

Kai sonrió al verla, le quitó las botas y le masajeó los pies y las piernas mientras que la chica se dormía. Pronto, Cade estaría muerto. Pronto, él y ella serían los únicos Reyes del Infierno.


End file.
